


Hana egao

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Flowers, Jealousy, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿De verdad no puedes pensar en nada que pueda haberme enfadado?” preguntó. “¿De verdad no hay nada que hayas hecho esta tarde que te haya parecido inapropiado?”Yuya frunció el entrecejo, pasándose una mano en la cara en la tentativa de pensar en lo que pudiera haber hecho. Sólo después de unos minutos pareció tener una revelación, y miró asombrado a su novio.“Juri.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hana egao

**Hana Egao**

**(La sonrisa de las flores)**

Yuri estaba fuera de sí.

Desde hace un poco de tiempo se sentía irritado, pero de una suave irritación que esa tarde se había hecho rabia antes que pudiera darse cuenta, o hacer algo para evitarlo.

Yuya había vuelto a casa antes de él, en cuanto había terminado la sesión de fotos con los BEST, y mientras Yuri estaba en el taxi que lo estaba llevando a casa dos horas más tarde, había seriamente reflexionado sobre el hecho de no volver.

Podía quedarse afuera. Podía cenar de alguna parte, en algún restaurante de gyoza, a solas.

Podía no avisar y dejar que su novio se preocupara para él, por su parte.

Bofó, saliendo del coche y mirando la puerta principal con aire poco convencido.

Se quedó unos minutos, y al final cedió, entrando en el edificio y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, y luego hacia la puerta de casa como si fuera dirigido al patíbulo.

No se preocupó de saludar cuando entró, y abandonó la chaqueta en la entrada junta a las llaves, yendo en salón y mirando alrededor, siguiendo el ruido y encontrando a su novio en cocina.

“¡Hola, Yu!” lo saludó Yuya, abandonando lo que estaba haciendo y dirigiéndose hacia él. “Te tomó muchísimo tempo para volver, pensaba que la sesión iba a durar menos.” le hizo notar, inclinándose para besarlo.

El menor no correspondió el beso, ni le dijo nada. Se acercó en cambio a la encimera, mordiéndose un labio cuando se dio cuenta que Yuya estaba preparando sushi.

No sabía porque lo estuviera haciendo, pero eligió de tomarla como una tentativa de apaciguarlo.

No era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto se hubiera enfadado, y de cuanto poco sabia hubiera sido su acción de esa tarde.

Pero lo más miraba a Yuya lo más se daba cuenta de cómo su novio probablemente no tuviera idea de lo que había pasado, dado que seguía mirándolo confuso, esperando que dijera algo.

“No tengo mucha hambre.” fueron las primas palabras de Yuri. No era necesariamente verdad, pero le importaba particularmente que Yuya entendiera pronto que había algo mal.

Sin añadir más se fue hacia la habitación, sintiéndolo seguirlo pronto.

Se quitó la ropa, abandonándola en la cama y dirigiéndose en baño, sintiendo la necesidad apremiante de ducharse. Abrió el grifo y esperó que se calentara, siempre bajo los ojos de su novio.

Antes que pudiera entrar sintió sus manos envolverle las caderas, tirándolo contra de sí.

“Yuri...” murmuró, bajándose para apoyarle el mentón en un hombro. “¿Puedo saber lo que pasa?”

Chinen se mordió un labio, escapándose de la toma y girándose con una ceja levantada.

“¿De verdad no puedes pensar en nada que pueda haberme enfadado?” preguntó. “¿De verdad no hay nada que hayas hecho esta tarde que te haya parecido inapropiado?” le ayudó, quedándose con los brazos cruzados a mirarlo mientras reflexionaba.

Yuya frunció el entrecejo, pasándose una mano en la cara en la tentativa de pensar en lo que pudiera haber hecho. Sólo después de unos minutos pareció tener una revelación, y miró asombrado a su novio.

“Juri.” dijo sólo, en tono exasperado. “Yuri, de verdad, no puedo creer que te hayas enfadado por eso.” le reprochó.

El menor no le dio mucha consideración, y encogiéndose de hombros entró en la ducha, viéndolo detrás del vidrio salir del baño sin decir nada más.

Si posible, se enfadó aún más.

Pensaba que dado cuenta del problema, Yuya habría mostrado al menos una vaga forma de arrepentimiento.

Se pasó las manos en la cara, cerrando los ojos por el agua hirviente y dejándose llevar por un sonido frustrado.

No se daba cuenta, de verdad, de cuanto algunos de sus comportamientos fueran inadecuados.

Cuando Juri había llegado con los otros para la sesión de fotos, en espera que ellos terminaran, se había sentido ya poco feliz de su presencia.

Le molestaban mucho las excesivas atenciones del menor para su novio, y había tratado de pasar por alto, dado que Yuya nunca le había dado mucho peso.

Cuando esa tarde, sin embargo, Juri había pedido a Yuya que le diera las rosas utilizadas durante la sesión, y el mayor no había tenido problemas y lo había hecho, Yuri no había sido capaz de hacer nada para contener la rabia.

En su corazón sabía que no había nada implícito en ese gesto, que no tenía nada de preocuparse, pero no tenía éxito de dejar de pensarlo, no podía no sentirse molestado. Asustado, casi.

Había reconocido en muchos ojos sus mismos miedos, y siempre había reído de esos pensando que fueran inútiles, que no llevaran a nada de bueno, y que si faltaba la confianza en la base de una relación, pues no había nada.

Y se fiaba de Yuya, ciegamente, especialmente cuando la cuestión estaba, al final, tan trivial.

Se fiaba, pero seguía odiando el pensamiento que alguien que no fuera él prestara a su novio ese tipo de atenciones.

Salió de la ducho sintiéndose más relajado y tranquilo que antes, pero siempre con un vago sentido de incómodo.

Cuando se cambió y fue en cocina para comer, encontró a Yuya sentado ya a la mesa, silencioso.

Y silencioso se quedó durante toda la cena, sin sentir la necesidad de decir nada a su favor, y Yuri sabía que en realidad no era necesario, que no había hecho nada de tan terrible de merecer su rabia.

Quería poderle decir exactamente como se hubiera sentido, pero sabía ya de no estar listo a hacerlo, y a desnudar de esa manera sus ansiedades frente a Yuya.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando fueron a la cama, seguían no hablándose.

Yuri sabía que era su culpa, y sabía que el día siguiente todo iba a estar normal, que Yuya habría dejado de pensarlo y que no iban a discutir más.

Le habría gustado más que hablaran, y que Yuya lo comprendiera pero, al final, el problema sólo era suyo.

~

Cuando esa mañana se despertó, Yuri se sentía bastante de malhumor.

No había dormido para nada bien, y estaba feliz de no tener que ir al trabajo temprano, algo que al menos le había consentido de quedarse en la cama un poco de tiempo más, tratando de recuperar un poco de descanso.

Yuya no estaba a su lado, probablemente se había despertado mucho tiempo atrás, y mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el salón pensaba que no iba a encontrarlo en casa ya.

Cuando en cambio lo vio sentado en el sofá, aparentemente sin hacer nada, se sorprendió.

Lo vio ponerse en pie y mirarlo avergonzado, y se preguntó la razón hasta que no vio el ramo de rosas en la mesa baja frente a él.

“Buenos días.” murmuró el mayor, cogiendo las flores y extendiéndolas adelante con aire torpe, invitándole a cogerlas.

Yuri avanzó sin decir nada, mirando la rama y cogiéndola, comenzando despacio a sonreír, sonrojándose como el mayor. No había sido necesario todo eso pensar, buscar y encontrar una solución para sus juegos mentales, porque hasta el principio tenía que haber confiado en la capacidad de Yuya de comprenderlo, aún cuando Yuri no se comprendía muy bien solo.

“Las flores son cosa de nenas.” se burló de él, finalmente levantando los ojos y encontrándolo que sonreía.

“La celosía sin fundamento también, ¿no?” fue la respuesta, rápida, mientras le alcanzaba, superaba la intrusión de las flores y se inclinaba a besarle los labios. “No son estas las cosas que importan, ¿Yu?” le preguntó en un murmurio, mientras Yuri se sonrojaba más.

Asintió, sin tener éxito de dejar de sonreír, y pronto fue en busca de un jarrón para arreglar las rosas.

No iba a decir a Yuya que la culpa no estaba suya, no iba a decirle cuanto estúpido se hubiera sentido y seguía sintiéndose, porque sabía que su novio estaba perfectamente consciente.

Y a pesar de eso, de todas formas había tenido gana de sorprenderlo, de hacerlo estar bien.

Lo había hecho, estaba feliz y todo su miedo se había ido.

Y eso era lo que realmente era importante.


End file.
